


Canvas

by ChaoticDepths



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 110318, Complete, Cute Lim Changkyun | I.M, Did i get all the fluff tags, Domestic Fluff, F L U F F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, K-Pop - Freeform, Lee minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo - Freeform, Lots of fluff okay, M/M, MOHAE FTW, MX's dorm life is domestic af, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, MinMoongie!, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, OKAY SANCHE I TRIED, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, ShootOut Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YOSHI AND GUCCI FTW, cancerously sweet(?), happy birthday minhyuk!, monsta x - Freeform, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDepths/pseuds/ChaoticDepths
Summary: Minhyuk's voice is a splash of color across the canvas of Hyunwoo's mind, and he ponders over just which color it is amidst winter wind and warm kisses.ORa lot of ShowHyuk fluff 'cause i need me some of that good shiz





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in honor of Minhyuk's birthday! Happy belated Minhyuk Day! To our fluffy sunshine who fluffs up any ship! <3 also try not to get diabetes you have been warned d o n o t b l a m e m e

When Hyunwoo usually returned to the dorm, be it from anywhere or at anytime save after eleven when the others were home, he was almost always greeted by the same clamor: pots hissing or oil bubbling loudly in the kitchen by Kihyun's grace, the rapper maknaes either playing video games while yelling in the process or Minhyuk and the rappers being loud while playing video games, Hoseok either being loud with the others or working in his home studio and Hyungwon quietly being quiet in some dark corner.

The bottom line: Minhyuk, Changkyun and Jooheon were loud. Most of the time. Minhyuk also liked to be loud in almost whatever he was doing, given it was before 6 pm. Be it teasing Hyungwon, playing with the maknaes or Hoseok or even helping Kihyun out, he made his presence known. Not that it was in a bad way, unless you were Hyungwon or Kihyun. Mostly Hyungwon.

Hyunwoo always found Minhyuk's voice and presence warm and bright, no matter how bad of a headache he had. Minhyuk's loudness wasn't so much of a nuisance to him as it was a comfort. Entering the dorm to the younger's contagious dolphin squeals lightened his heart or made him outright smile fondly on his better days. If Minhyuk was a color, he'd definitely be yellow. Even his voice painted imagery in his mind's eye. Hyunwoo wasn't sure what color that was, but it was surely something bright and cheery. Even in his quiet, contemplative moods, Minhyuk was always shining from within. At least to Hyunwoo. Hyungwon would definitely have some objections.

It was steadily growing colder and darker that evening as Hyunwoo went back to the dorm from the Starship building. He'd been catching up on a meeting with the band's health instructor which he'd missed because of some _other_ meeting...being leader wasn't hard, but mismatched and clashing schedules were. Anyway, he had a new diet and it kinda pissed him off. A bit too much on the green, leafy vegetable side, if you asked him.

Hyunwoo double checked the time on his wristwatch as he walked, the cool, dry breeze tousling his hair but cracking his lips. It was barely past five in the evening; why was the sky so dark? His stinging lips reminded him winter was coming, and no matter how much lip balm he used they still hurt so much. Unfortunately, the Tony Moly lip tint wasn't much help either.

"You gotta stop licking it all off," Minhyuk's exasperatedly amused voice rang through his mind, and he shook his head, smiling lightly. They'd had this argument back and forth, wherein Hyunwoo insisted he didn't lick the balm. They'd made the mistake of bringing it up while Hyungwon was in the room once, earning a short, irritated: "It would help if you stopped sucking each other's faces so much."

Minhyuk had merely smirked and said, "Licking still helps, y'know." Then, to more effectively chase Hyungwon away, he'd dragged Hyunwoo's face down to his.

Hyunwoo was chuckling absently by this time, something he'd taken to doing a lot when he was alone like this. Minhyuk would enter unbidden into his mind and he let himself be swept along. But then again, a bit too frequently, because the others would immediately ask what was so funny, or why his ears were red. He shook out of his warm thoughts as he saw he was finally walking up the steps to patio of the dorm.Too lazy to pull out his phone and give anyone of the members a miscall, he rang the bell and patiently waited in the crisp, cool weather until Kihyun answered.

"Oh-- hyung, it's you," he said, stepping back as the leader stepped inside. "You took longer than I thought."

"I decided to walk," Hyunwoo shrugged, the warmth of the house enveloping him as Kihyun shut the door, along with the domestic sounds of pots hissing and bubbling in the kitchen, their smell wafting down the hall. Jooheon and Changkyun's laughter and shrieks echoed through the dorm.

"I'll have dinner ready in a while," Kihyun was saying as Hyunwoo kicked off his shoes and followed him into the lounge. "We're definitely not eating out for now."

"Hm," Hyunwoo murmured, remembering his diet. "You do that."

"Oh, hi hyung," Hyungwon tilted his head up from the couch as Kihyun turned off into the kitchen. Besides him, Hoseok was lightly dozing cozily.

"Hey...what's going on?" Hyunwoo asked, leaning against the back of the couch to take in the scene before him on the carpet. While Hoseok and Hyungwon were up on the couch, the former cuddling Yoshi and the latter cuddling Sanche, Changkyun and Jooheon were sitting at opposite ends of the carpet and driving Gucci absolutely nuts with a bright red laser light, so engrossed in it they didn't notice Hyunwoo. Jooheon would occasionally shine the laser on Changkyun, who would shriek as Gucci leapt onto him, a mess of little claws and teeth. Hyunwoo chuckled fondly at the display, but didn't linger too long, retiring into his room he shared with Jooheon and Hoseok in search of a certain puppy.

The room was dark except for the curtains which had been pulled aside so that dim light shone in from the rapidly darkening sky. Hyunwoo squinted and made out a slim bundle curled up in his bed against the soft light. Smiling, Hyunwoo took his time undressing and relaxing into sweats before crawling in bed and placing a hand on Minhyuk over the blanket.

The younger let out a sound of surprise, and Hyunwoo pulled back as he turned and bolted up on an elbow, blanket slipping off his chest. Hyunwoo saw his phone lying to one side, earphones still trailing from his ears.

"Oh..."

Minhyuk let out a breath, and Hyunwoo saw his teeth glint as he smiled flusteredly.

"It's just me, Min," Hyunwoo chuckled. "Were you about to fall asleep?"

"Not even close," Minhyuk locked his phone and untangled himself from the earbuds, bunching them up and placing them on the side table. Then he tackled Hyunwoo, who huffed quietly, not completely surprised but caught off guard nonetheless as he was pushed onto his back. Minhyuk hummed, happily laying on top of his broad body and nuzzling into the crook of his neck, tangling their legs. Hyunwoo brought his arms around him, sighing in content as his warm weight settled. Minhyuk squirmed lightly in pleasure as he rubbed slow, soothing lines into his back.

"Hm, hyung," he murmured, and Hyunwoo let out a breath as he pressed soft kisses up his neck to his jaw, slow and precise. He tilted his head and Minhyuk cooed endearingly as they met in a savored, sweet kiss. Hyunwoo murmured quietly, hugging him closer while his long, artsy fingers carded in his hair.

"Mhm, hyung..." Minhyuk slurred almost drunkenly when they parted, "hyung, wait..."

Hyunwoo closed his eyes as Minhyuk cupped his face, gently peppering kisses on his lips over and over, unable to get enough of their thick, plushy feel. He groaned quietly at the back of his throat, indulging himself in the aphrodisiac that was Minhyuk.

"...hi," Minhyuk's breath was hot against his cheek when he finally relented, hands still gently caressing his hair. It was nearly dark now, but Hyunwoo smiled up at him anyway.

"Hello," he murmured, rubbing his waist. The younger nestled his head cozily in the crook of his shoulder, breaths warm and slowing. Hyunwoo sighed, all of the world outside and beyond fading to the warmth of their bodies. He reached to press a kiss to Minhyuk's chin.

"You okay?"

It slipped out of his mouth before he thought about it; he wasn't used to finding Minhyuk missing when he came home, especially when something similar to the maknaes' and kittens' game was going on. However, Minhyuk didn't hesitate.

"I am now," he murmured, his voice taking on that light, scratchy quality Hyunwoo enjoyed hearing. Minhyuk honestly had such a unique voice, he enjoyed how it was sometimes deep and smooth, like when he was normally talking, and sometimes scratchy and raspy, like when he was singing, especially in Japanese.

And like now.

"What about earlier, then?" Hyunwoo asked, and Minhyuk let out a small "Eep!" and giggle as he gently tipped him to his side, pulling him against his chest.

"I missed you," he said simply and slightly breathlessly, snuggling close to emphasize his point. "How was your day, hyung?"

"Boring."

"Really now."

"Mm. How about yours?"

"Oh, the usual. Played video games. Helped Hoseok a bit with his lyrics. Missed you."

Hyunwoo reached a hand to stroke the contour of Minhyuk's shapely cheek in the darkness, who hummed in approval. "You miss me everyday, huh?"

"Oh, all the time," Minhyuk breathed, although Hyunwoo heard the mock dramatic tone he'd taken on. "I keep forgetting to thank Changkyunnie for Mohae even."

Hyunwoo laughed at that, and Minhyuk giggled, pleased he'd amused the older. The sound was bright in his mind's eye, and Hyunwoo vaguely recalled his train of thought earlier as he'd walked home. If Minhyuk was a color... "What would it take for you to stop missing me then?" Hyunwoo teased, kissing Minhyuk's nose. "I can't have my Minmoongie like this."

"Eep!" Minhyuk muffled a squeal into his chest, squirming and no doubt blushing." _Hyung!_ " Hyunwoo wasn't essentially a cruel man, but Minhyuk was so easily triggered even he couldn't resist it sometimes. He was so...so full of life and energy.

"What?" he played along, feeling fingers curl into his shirt.

"Nothing," Minhyuk giggled weakly, and Hyunwoo's thoughts drew out again, trying to find the perfect word for that sound, that voice. But Minhyuk went on, and he slipped out of them to listen: "For me to stop missing you...." he drew out the phrase, lightly tracing lyrics into Hyunwoo's arm. "Hm, don't think anything will cut that."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." He leaned up to trace his lips along Hyunwoo's jaw. "I think that's okay, though," he hummed almost absently. "It makes me love you more, when I finally do see you."

Hyunwoo responded by kissing the corner of his mouth gently; Minhyuk often did not shy away from saying seemingly sappy dialogues, as long as he meant them. Maybe he was selfish, but he wanted those words to be just for him, even if he did encourage Minhyuk to partake in writing lyrics more. _This_ Minhyuk, the Minhyuk who wasn't the idol or doing fanservice--he wanted this Minhyuk all to himself.

"Hyung," Minhyuk murmured, "please kiss me."

"I'd've thought you'd had enough already." Hyunwoo was already angling his face. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around his neck, their lips meeting softly yet again. Silence prevailed this time as their mouths fell open against each other and they quietly mapped what they already knew so well. But these were terrains marked only by them, terrains they loved coming back to over and over. And in the silence Hyunwoo found what he was looking for -- the color of Minhyuk's voice.

It was home. Whatever that color was. It would be multitudinous and shimmering, like sunshowers and warm, salty waves.

He'd figure that out later.


End file.
